merlins_tales_of_britanniafandomcom-20200215-history
Lands
Most Names are draft-versions yet and will in time be replaced by more fitting or more historical forms. Abamie Abiron Affraudis Affricke Agremuntim Alarie Alemaine Alemie Alenie Alerie Aleste Almain Alemaine Aleste Alvergne Alverne Amalvi Amaspartins Amantisin Amatiste Amazonland Amberval Ambyganye Amilion Amorave Angus Anschouwe Ansgiure Antioch Apulias Aram Argentim Argippe Ariste Armagnac Aroel Arrabie Arragone Arragun Askalun Atropfagente Augut Autecoine Autice Aumarie Averre Azagouc Babylon Baldac Baltia Barbarie Barbeflued Barren Wasteland Bassas Bassegent Bast Beautiful Wilderness Belakum Benoic Bergoine Bertane Betica Betina Bigame Bitine Black Forest Black Island Black Isles Blanquemore Blemunzim Bodloam Boece Bougriem Bourges Bovain Branlant Brevigaritz Brobarz Cabraham Caier Calcydon Cambenic Cambria Cameliard Camelot Campaigne Capadoce Caraginale Carnant Cartaige Cashel Castele Celis Centrion Centritim Chalvoie Cologia Comminges Conart Corbelande Corbenic Cordrove Corneto Cornoial Corques Cothoatre Crethe Croies Cumbria Cyprys Dalriada Damiet Danemarce Dark Valley Dauphine Delectable Isle Demedii Demetia Desert Island Destregales Dessemoume Devenesire Dinam Distant Isle Dodome Dolet Dombes Dorsete Duscontemedon Dutchmen Eastland Edisdm Egypte Elamye Elfland Elixodjon Engellant Ermenie Esclavoinie Escoce Espanie Estrales Estregales Estregor Estremors Estrout Marche Esture Ethiopia Europe Faraway Island Faraway Islands Finecost Finland Flandres Fortsoborest Frankgengrich Frige Frise Frisland Gaheviez Galacia Galencie Gales Galesprize Galice Galilee Galles Galoe Galore Gampfassasche Gannes Garlot Gassem Genelande Genewis Gerle Glois Godlande Gomeret Gorre Grasslands Greater Ynde Grece Green Meadow Grippia Gritenland Grunland Guent Guiems Gultessire Hen Ogledd Hiberbordiem Hidden Isle Highlands of Hell Homguerie Horlande Hoselice Humberland Hunaland Iberne Iceland Illant Inemtoche Ingeval Ingleterre Iona Ipotente Ipopotitocom Irlaunde Iserterre Island of the Door island of Fairy Island of two brothers Island without a name Isle of Dwarves Isle of Glass Isle of Longtains Isle of Maidens The Isles Israel Iture Hylionz Jakobsland Janfuse Jeraphim Jeroplis Joyous Island Jutland Kalomidente Kant Karedomas Karrabel Katelangen Kingdom of Damsels Korntin Kukumerland Kyle Lagiure Lakatoue Lakeland Lancpartem Land laid waste Land of Heather Languedoc Lanzesardim Laufanie Lebanom Lebere Lendrie Lesser Ireland Libya Liddamus Limors Limousina Lindessire Linnius Lionet Lis Listinois Llychlynn Loemoi Logres Loherraine Lor Lorgan Lost island Lothian Lutis Lyonesse Maeonia Maganzha Malve Many Islands Maogre Mares Marjoclim Marroc the Marsh Mazedonia Mede Melite Micenes Micosia Milocrates Isle Mirmetalle Moine Moorish lands Moriame Morison Myrmidon Nante Narrow Borderland Nifellant Norum Norval Northomberlande Norwaege Nourient Orcomenie Oriande Orkeise Paeme Pagon Palme Pamfatis Pamphilia Pardiac Park Parmenie Parthia Patrigalt Payerne Pelpiunte Peningue Perilous forest Persia Phantom isle Phileme Pictacon The Plain Plain of Adventures Pleyedunze Poitouwe Poland Pomitain Pontiere Provinciaiem Pulse Purgatory Quarlarbre Ramculat Recess Red Island Red lands Rheged Rivigitas Rocedon Roche lande Rocky Crag Ros Rosokarz Rouse Rouverge Russia Rutemi Sadarcia Saie Salie Samsogna Sarras Satarchjonte Schipeljonte Scotian Borderlands Semblidac Serbia Sorelois Sorgarda Sotofeition Spolit St. Samson's Isle Stiria Strangeland Suffolk Summerland Surluse Surre Sussex Swede Tarmarkem Tarse Tartars Tericam Terre de Labur Terrique Thessaly Tile Tilones Thyle Translapins Trazzia Trefferin Tribalibot Trogondiente Tumane Turkye Turning Isle Tuse Tylos Ukerlant Ult Unknown land the Valley Vedrum Venetia Verwain Villegarunz Walgies Wallachia West Country West Islands White land Yslande Zazamanc Ziebe Zone Zoroasur Lands name list (/Redoubted island) Britain, Spitbank Fort (Island that floats) Britain, Llangorse Lake (Foul Heathen’s island ) Irland? Bretagne? (Gay castle, thames Britain, kemble (Glass Isle or the Black Isle, Treverain , Crystal Isle , Island of Glass ) Britain, Somerset Moors (Glocedon) Britain, in northern Britain on the forest of Gloeven. Afan Forest Park, Craig y Nos Castle (Golden island, golden isle) Britain, zwischen castle of maidens und wales; Lake district? Northern Pennines? (Green Island) Britain, (Dorset?) Green Island (Huiscam) Britain, wales, usk (Island of Joy/dry island) Britain, northumberland nahe Corbenbic? (Orcel) Britain?, (Orkney?) Orcades (Organia) Britain, (Orkney?) Orcades (Island of Plenty) Britain, Grail Kingdom//Anjou and Wales/North Wales , Island of Plenty (Rougemont , desert) Britain, cornwall, Rocky Hill, Isles of Scilly, Exceter; Dysart corbenic (Strange Island,) Britain?,(Nahe Corbenic, Gorre, White Land ?) seems to be Castell Dinas Bran near Llangollen in Powys; in a medieval literary context, it ought to be in the North somewhere. If Listinoise is Northumberland, I see no reason why Corbenic shouldn't be identified with Corbridge. The monumental buildings of the old Roman station of Corstopitum would certainly have given the place a mysterious and magical atmosphere. Hexham Strange Island (White Isle, in England) Britain, White Islands (Scilly-Inseln) White isle (Ystrad Tywi) Britain, wales ystrad tywi abanie Britain, wales, Afan Valley Abanie Abiron Britain, Severn? Abiron affraudis Gaul, Leons? Spain Leon? Affraudis Affricke Africa Africa Agned, mount Gaul, Andegavum, Angers (Anjou) , High Rochester Agremuntin Hispania, (Agremunt, Catalonia) Agremuntin Ajûne, Anjou Gaul, anjou, Gaul,, arthur (Angersleigh? Agen?) Agin Alarie Ostrom, Rome, Bycanthine, arabia (Georgien) Alaria Alemai(n)gne Alemaine, Alemeigne, Alemeine, Alemoigne Germany, Augsburg/Konstanz Region Alamannia Alemaine Britain, scotland, Alba, in Scotland (River Almond ) Alemain alenie Britain, scotland, lochaline, Ireland? Gaul? Alencon Ui Aiella? Ailech? Alerîe Spanien, Alarîcus, Aleria auf Korsika zu, Calaria (Kalabrien) - oder um Lerida9 oder Lerina Aleste Germania, (Niedersachsen?) Aleste almarie Hispania, almeria Alvergne/ Britain, Aiver Wood? Auvergne?, Gergovia Alvernia Alverne Ireland,, arthur, island of Effin Alvern Alverne, Effin island of Ireland, effin Amalvi Britain, scotland,, on an island near Britain (Amlwch, Anglesey?) Amalvi Amantisin Africa, , Middle-East or Africa (Amantiner in Pannonia Secunda? Ghana?) Amantisin Amaspartins Asien, Land, Arimaspi, Kasachstan/Turkmenistan Arimaspea amatiste Eastern europe, kaukasus land of the amazons Eastern europe, moldawien Amberval Britain, (Derbyshire? Amberval ambyganye Africa, algier amilion Britain, west britain, irisah island? Saltee IslANDSß Amilion Amorave Gaul, (marshes of vales, scotland , Arisaig, lochaber area Amorave Anferre/Averre Gaul, (Auvergne, navarra? Averre Angus Britain, Scotland,, arthur Angus Anschouwe Gaul, Anjou/; Angersleigh Anshouwe ansgiure Ireland, Osgar, rath oscair, luthermuir Ansgiure Ansgoi, anjo, angau Gaul, (Anjou) , sorgarda Andecavia Antioch Near East, syria Antioch antipodes Africa, Ethiopia Antipodes Apulias Rome, Apulien Apulia Arabia Near east, Arabia Aragon Hispania, Spain, aragon Tarraconensis Aram Near east, syria aram Ardbie, arrabe Near east, Land, Arabia Aravia ardie Germania, ruhrgebiet Argentin Ireland, (Argideen River West Cork) Argentin argippe Germania, Litauen? Armenia, hermenie, ermie, ermenie Asia, Rome, Bycanthine, armenia Armenia Armorica Gaul, Aremorica Aroel Britain, scotland , sorelois (Argyll ) Aroel arrage Germania, Arøya Arragon Hispania, Spain, aragon Tarraconensis arragouce Britain, scotland, Argyle? airer Goídel Arragûn Hispania,. arragon Arroy, Plain of adventures Britain, scotland, arroy; Ayr, scotland Assigarzionte Near East, (Südafrika? Arabien? Syagron? Askiter? Safar Yemen) Assigarziont Atropfagente Asien, (Dsungarei ? Issedonen? Scythien) Athrophagente augut Gaul, noricum, Gallia,, (Schweuz, bern, Auguet); Kent? Isca Augusta? Augut aumarie Hispania, Spain, almeria Urci Autecoine, River Britain, near campadoine, Monhaut and Campadoine (bei campden, Gloucester ), Hidcote Boyce Autecoin Autice/Altice/Mice Britain, (Northumberland, Bamburgh or Yeavering., York ) (Celliwig ?Colchester in Essex and Outlane in West Yorkshire ?) Allen Knott (Troutbeck), Altice Auvergne Gaul, Arvernia Averre, argentin Britain, Wales, (Aber); Andover Averre Azagouc Africa, (Ag'azi , Azachaei , Abessinien/Äthiopien), Aksum Azagouc Babylonia Near east, Babylonia baltia Osteuropa, balten Barbarie/Berbana/Barbary Africa, Berberküste Barbaria Barbeflué,Barbeflued Gaul, bretagne, Land, Barfleur, Normandy Barba's river Bardsey island britain Barren wasteland Britain, dungeness Bassas Britain, scotland, Caledonian wood, Bowmont Water Basse gent, lowpeople Britain, corbridge, northumberland bast Britain, wales, nord rheged Bath bad Island of battles Gaul, paris Island of Beautiful Maidens Island of Ireland, dungannon; Gaul Île de Sein Beautiful Wilderness Beautiful Forest, Belamunt Britain, , (Herefordshire ) beautiful Wilderness , Beautiful Forest, Belamunt Belakun Gaul?, (Belgia? ) Belakun Benoic Gaul,//Vannes/Genewis/Carhaix , Bayonne and Beaune Benoic Berri, Land laid Waste Gaul, Land, Berry, France Berri Bertaine, bretanie, Gaul, brittany Bertaine bertane Gaul, bretagne Bethany Near east, israel Betica , Orberica Hispania, (Baetica, Serpa?) Betica, Orberica Betina / Germania, Denmark, (Laufey)? Betina Bithynia, bitine Ostrom, Rome, ostrom, bycanthine, Bithynia Black forest germany Black forest britain Black Island, Island of glass Treverain Britain, Scotland,(Dumfries, Galloway) Black Island Black Isles Britain, Nantes,,,,, or the, Greater Orkney Black Isles Blakamannavellir/Blackmansvale, Africa, Blanquemore valley?, Black Heddon Blackmansvale Blanche land, Blankelande, White Land Gaul, brittany coast, Britain, south cornwall coast, Blemunzin Africa, (Blemmyer, Nubien) Blemunzin Boetia, boece, boeotia Ostrom, Rome, ostrom, bycanthine, geece Boeotia bordeaux Gaul, bordeaux borderlands Britain, scotland, Scottish Borderlands , narrow borderland , near marshes Bougriem bougourie Eastern europe, Kazakhstan and the North Caucasian steppes Bougriem Bovaine Britain, scotland, (bei Glen Lyon ?) Bovain Branlant Britain, , scotland (Ne irland nw schottland? Kerry?); Kilbrandon Branland Brittany gaul Britannia minor Brobarz Britain,, Anjou, Wales, and North Wales (Bronygarth?) Brobarz Burgundy, bergoine, borgoigne Gaul, burgundia Calabre, calarbre, qualarbre Rome, westrom, italy, calabria Calabre Calariâ Rome, italy, Italien, Kalabrien, King Arthur´s Hall, Cornwall Calcydon Ostrom, Rome, ostrom, bycanthine , mediterranean calcydon cambenic Britain, Arundel, (Cambenic =southern half of Shropshire, possibly also including Herefordshire or the northern part thereof ) Cambrian Bernicia Cambenic Cambria Britain,/Ireland/Nantes//Scotland/ Cambria Camelot Britain, (Camulodunum/Outlane?) Camelot Campanie Rome, itALY Kampanien (oder Champagne capadoce Ostrom, Rome, ostrom, bycanthine, cappadocia Capadocia caraginale Britain, wasteland near lothian? Cardigan, Cambria Britain,Wales,Cardigan Ceredigian Carmelide Britain, Wales, Knucklas Castle in Radnorshire , Maelienydd in South-East Wales Cameliard Carnant Britain, Nantes,,,,, or the, Greater Orkney , Pembrokeshire, Caerwent in Gwent. Carnant Carthage , cartaige, Cartagina Africa, carthage Carthago Cashel, Ireland? Munster south central Ireland) ,Scotland Cashel, Castille , castele, castiele Hispania, Spain, Gallaecia Celis Britain, Nantes,,,,, or the, Greater Orkney , Wales Denbighshire; Afon Gele ? Celis Centrion, centriun Hispania, Spain, (Andalusien?); Centauren; Pruzzen? Hunnen? Centrion Centritin Ostrom, grece Land, Centauri chalvoie Britain, scotland, Galway? Galloway? Chalvoine, Galway near corbenic, galoe Britain, scotland, , seems to be Castell Dinas Bran near Llangollen in Powys; in a medieval literary context, it ought to be in the North somewhere. If Listinoise is Northumberland, I see no reason why Corbenic shouldn't be identified with Corbridge. The monumental buildings of the old Roman station of Corstopitum would certainly have given the place a mysterious and magical atmosphere. Chollerford? Galvia , Galoes Champaigne, canpaigne, chanpaingne gaul Cloyes Britain, , Galehauts lands, (Outer Hebrides? Isles of Scilly?) estregorre, Clwyt-y-bont Cologia, sarracen Britain, scotland, collochan; Spain galicia compostela Hispania, Spain, compostela conart Ireland, Connaught Conmenie, orcomenie, yconomie Ostrom, grece, Orchomenos Komárno , slovakei corbelande Gaul, Corbelande, near Rennes?, cumberland Corbenic Corbenic and the Strange Land Grail Kingdom, Britain, seems to be Castell Dinas Bran near Llangollen in Powys; in a medieval literary context, it ought to be in the North somewhere. If Listinoise is Northumberland, I see no reason why Corbenic shouldn't be identified with Corbridge. The monumental buildings of the old Roman station of Corstopitum would certainly have given the place a mysterious and magical atmosphere. 'Llys-yn-Nord' meaning Court in the North. Usually identified as modern Northumberland, one might suggest Bamburgh or Yeavering. However, considering the Grail Kings possible associations with the city, York might be a better alternative. Strange Land Corbenic, Grail Kingdom Britain, (Northumberland, Bamburgh or Yeavering., York ) Strange land Corbenic, la Lande Avantureuse /Adventurous land Britain, Land, castle location, Corbridge? Cornoaille, cornoalle, cornoail Cornwall Britain, cornwall Cornubia corques Ireland, cork Cot(h)oatre Ecossuatre, Escossuatre, Escosuatre Britain, scotland, Scottewatre, an old name for the Firth of Forth Chollerford, Crete, crethe Ostrom, Rome, Mediterranean, Creta Crystal Isle , Island of Glass Britain, glastonbury, isle of wight Cucumerland, Kukumerlant Britain, Cumberland , Cornwall, Nantes, Eigenbistum Gurk, London? Lea Valley Cucumerland Cumbria Britain, the area approximately between the line of the river Mersey and the Forth-Clyde isthmus", but goes on to include evidence from the Wirral peninsula in his discussion and does not define its easterly extent.2 Kenneth Jackson describes Cumbric as "the Brittonic dialect of Cumberland, Westmorland, northern Lancashire, and south-west Scotland..." and goes on to define the region further as being bound in the north by the Firth of Clyde, in the south by the river Ribble and in the east by the Southern Scottish Uplands and the Pennine ridge. Cumbria cyprys Ostrom, grece, Griechenland, arkADIEN?; Zypern Dal Riada Britain, scotland Dál Riata Dark Valley , Derudicanoro castle Black Valley Britain, Blackmore Vale, somerset Dark Valley: Britain, Derudicanoro Black Valley: Saxons: Towchester Delectable Isle/ Britain, (Yorkshire or Lincolnshire ) Delectable Isle Demedij, de edij Ireland? Meath? Demetia, Dyfed Britain, Wales, Demetia Demetians Britain, wales, Demetia deneversire Britain, devonshire Denmark, danemarce, tenemarke Germania, Dania desert island Ireland, Inishark The Desert the (the Waste Land) Ireland/ south Munster? Dessemoume Dessemoume, Dessemone, Dessemomme, Dessemoume Britain, Nantes,,,,, or the, Greater Orkney , South Wales Destregales Destregales britain Dumnonia Devon, Devenesire gaul, anjou; Dinan, Côtes-du-Nord Dinan , litan Britain, isle of skye, near sorelois Distant Isle Britain (Outer Hebrides? Isles of Scilly?) Distant Isles Distant Isles Gaul, Land, Dombes, Burgund Islay, Aran Donbes Pampelune Britain, burgundy, dombes dombes spain, pamplona Island of the Britain, Land, Dorset, England durdle door Dorsete Britain, northumberland nahe Corbenbic? Dry island Duscontemedon Rome, italy, Toskana, etrurien teutonie Dutchmen Germania, nordfriesland, gaul island of dwarfs Ostrom, Rome, greece, Mediterranean (Lemnos? Cypres? Rhodos?) island of dwarfs/Telchina eastern land , eastland Britain, East Anglia (Cambridgeshire, Norfolk, Suffolk & Essex, possibly Lincolnshire). Eastern wales, estregales Britain, wales, Estregales: Eastern Wales, eastern Gaels Edisdn Eastern europe, Land, Essedones Aegyptus Egypte, egypt Africa, Northafrica, Elfland Germania, sweden, Bohuslän England, engellant Germania, Schleswig, Flensburg, Ertayne Asia, hyrcanien Skotia Escoce, Escose Britain, Scotland/Wales/Ireland , , northumberland; Dalriada Espai(n)gne Epaigne, Espagne, Espaine, Espanie, Espeigne hispania Estrangorre Estrangorre Britain,/Ireland/Nantes//Scotland/ Britain,? South Rheged (Lancashire & Cheshire) Possibly the same as Sorestan. The name appears to originate as a corruption of Estanglorum, which is the Latin form of East Anglia (Norfolk, Suffolk & Essex). However, its literary description suggests that it was understood to be near the kingdom of Gorre (also known as Stranggore). It is probably East Gorre, representing the British kingdom of South Rheged (Lancashire & Cheshire). Britain, Saxon,/ Estrangorre, Estregor/Distant Isles Britain, estrangore, Östl. Gower halbinsel estrangorre The march Britain, east wales Estrayls, estrales Britain, Kent, Estry Eastern Moors Estremors /Destramors Germania,(Elbsümpfe) Estroite Marc(h)e Britain, scotland, ealm near the border of modern Scotland ; Wales Ostgrenze esture Hispania, Asturias, spain Aethiopia Ethiopia Africa, parts of Africa below the Sahara? Nubia? Europe the large Ostrom, Grece, peloponnes Island of fairies Britain, scotland, loch maree Fairy land Ireland, Fairy Island , ireland Faraway Isles Faraway Isles Britain, (Bamborg) fareie Germania, skandinavia, färöer Fine Posterne, Estre-Posterne Gaul, bretagne, Land, Finistère; Britain Postern Finecoce ireland Scandia Finland , feningia Germania, Finland or gaul Flandres, Flanders Flandris Flowers of the Wilderness , lands of kinf ekunaver, Kanadic Britain, bernicia, nördl. v. London Forei near serre Gaul, river serre, Vervins Forest of Shadows , Estremors Germania, elbsümpfe Sorboreste, Fortsoborest Gaul?(Sorben? Noricum?) Soborest frankgenrich Gaul,, Nordfrankreich frankenrich Friesland Germania, Frisia frige Ostrrom, bycanthine, asia phrygia frise Germania, Phrygia, Friesland, or Dumfries Land From Which No One Returns Lancparten Germania, langobarden Funde Valfunde, Vallefunde, Kaukasus St. Michael's Cave, Hispania, Spanien, galizische Spanien Gaheviez Britain, Goff´s Oak Gaheviez Galacia, Galacides Ostrom, bycanthine, asia, Galater? Galoes Galencie Galenice , Britain,/Ireland/Nantes//Scotland/Galloway?Galway Galgate Hispania, Spanien, Galacia“ (AvT 4491) und „Galacides“ (AvT 4188) (vgl. IV.3.7.a.). Auch Isidor nennt „Asia minor“ und „Galatia“.7 Die Identifizierung als spanisches Galizien ist aufgrund der Ascalun-Verbindung unsicher (vgl. IV.3.6.). Cirencester , Verwaine, dolorous tower Ostrom, bycanthine, asia, Galaza“ (CdR 2973) ordnet Steinsieck aber nach Kilikien, Wales, Ostrom, bycanthine, asia, kilikien Britain, Probably the Berroc Forest (Windsor Forest) from which Berkshire is derived. Galesprîze Galicîâ, galice Hoselice Near East, corwen Galilee Galilee CGaul, Syagrius Gallia? Galles, gal Britain, scotland galloway Britain, Scotland, Ireland//Wales/Galloway Galvia , Galoes[[ [[Galoe Galoes/Galloway Britain, wales, Land, Glamorgan, Wales Galore, Glamorgan, Glomorgan, Glomagain, Glormagan Britain, (Wales, Glamorgan? Escavalon, Corbenic Glanamule;Alltwen Galore Galore/Borders of Galore/Galone Gampfassasche Afrika, (Sudan? Kenem?); Gamphasantes Gamfasashe Gassen Gaul Gaul?,(Bayern? Österreich?) Gassen gastine, waste land Gastard Gaul, Gaul,(SW Frankreich? Didonne? Guenet , Wenet, Veneti) Gallia genelande Germania, Vinland or a Slavic kingdom along the South coast of the Baltic Sea Genevensis Genewis Bretagne, guimgamp?Guisseny?Geveze?Guéhenno? Gippones (under Clamadeu) chepstow Island of Glass Britain, glastonbury Glois ; nahe Kärnten Golande Godlande, Gollande caithness Gomeret Isle of gold isle D'or Golden Island Gaul, Île d'Or Gorre Gomeroit, Gomeret Scotland, Gamrie Gutesland Gorre Britain, Rheged ,, , scotland, Wales ,, Ireland, (South Wales - probably the Gower Peninsula /Somerset) North Rheged (modern Cumberland & Westmorland). Chretien De Troyes, however, clearly thinks this was an alternative name for the British kingdom of Glastening, modern Somerset. The Vulgate may possibly indicate an area of South Wales - probably the Gower Peninsula - although Somerset is also possible here. Granchole Gotland, Gothland Guthland Gutland, Luxemburg Granchole Färoer Inseln Land of Grasslands and Giants Land of Irland, Giant´s Causeway Land of Grasslands and Giants Grazing Grounds Nordirland Grazing Grounds Great India Greece, Grece Green meadow Scotland, aberdeenshire Greenland/Grunland, Granlande , gruonlant Grocland Ath, Belgien Grand'Landes, Gaul Shetland Isles grippia Indien, Orient, Mauretanien, Iran, Rhipäische Berge, Köln gritenland Britain, gretna parish Venta Gultessire, Guitshire Britain, Wales,/Northwales Venedotia Gwent, guent Britain, venta silurum/Caerwent Gwynned Venedotia Wales, Veneti Land of the heather Wales, westl. London nahe Hungerford? Hen Ogledd, Yr Britain, küste bei Barnard castle zw. B und Camelot? Hiberborticdn Eastern europe, Land, Hyperborei populi Hidden island, Isle reposte Dover? holtland Highlands of hell Britain, scotland, hell#s glen Hoillande, Horlande Britain, horley Holmtaror Britain,/(Wales, Pwllheli selice? (Possibly the Selkirk area where a post-Roman kingdom does seem to have survived for some years. ) Taror Honguerie , hungARY Eastern europe, (Schwarze Meer Kaukasusraum ) Eastern europe, onoguren Hoselice Hungary Onoguria Huns Eastern europe, Rome, (Ungarn) Hunaland Ibaritun Hylionz Ostrom, bycanthine, asia ilium Ibaritun Britain, everdon iberne Hispaniam hibernia Britain, wales, Anglesey? Iceland, Yselande, Yslande Germania, (Neuwied? Skandinavien?Northern Isles?) Britain, illand, arthur Isenland iglecele Illant Britain, illey Impenetrable Forest (also called Terique) and the Castle of the Thorn Britain, terrick, thornborouigh, buckinghamshire ingeval Britain, inglewood, carlisle near Inglecele Britain, Anglesey? Germany, Anglia? Ingleterre, engleterre england, Anglia, Angeln iona Britain, scotland, iona Ipotente Ipopotiticon Eastern europe, Land, Hippopodes populi, finnen, balten, hippoden Hibernia [[Ipotente Britain, (North Britain), Scotland, Aberdeen? Inverness? Iserterre Ireland, irlant Ireland, Iverni Britain, The Dumfries/Galloway) isles iserterre Britain, (Weald) (Northwales near Brobarz) Israel The Isles the Wales, skoksholm, Germania, iceland Isles, Kingdom of the Isles Iturea or Idumea Israel Near east Near East, Galilee, Isselant, iceland Germania, iceland Scotland, Janfuse Iturea or Idumea, iture Near East, lebanon transjordan Jeraphin jakobsland Hispania, Spain, santiago de compostela Janfuse Near east Africa, Northafrica, Himalaya? Judea Jeraphin, red sea Glois Kroatien, imotski Iutum Joyous island Britain, Lindisfarne Castle, just off Bamburgh Judea, judee israel Cantium Jütland Cambenic Kalomidente Afrika Südl. Karthago? Byzanz, Osteuropa, Bilsk, ukraine Karedonas Kanadic, Kent , kant Kanadic/Cambenic Britain,(Bernicia?) cambrian bernicia Kingdom of Damsels Karedonas and Trefferin Gaul?,(Kärnten? Trieben?) Karantania Katelangen , Cateland Hispania, catalonien Britain, scotland, Kyle, Ayrshire, Cartland Kingdom of Damsels Britain, (Maiden Castle in Dorset. Edinburg?)(Yvelines ?) Gaul, Bretagne, gaul, Saint-Jacques-de-la-Lande , bei rennes Korntin Gaul,(KarantanienGenewis and Dodone (SW Frankreich? Didonne?) Korntin (Karantanien, Kärnten) Kyle Scotland, kyle, ayrshie La lande, laland, Lalander Llandudnu, wales Lagiure Gaul, Ligurien Britain, lake district laid waste Land Germania, zülpich Land From Which No One Returns Lakatoué Rome, italy, Land, La Katone, Calabria Britain, (Buxton in Derbyshire) Amorave Lake district, the Lakes or Lakeland Lake district aquitania Land basel Amorave , ariste land of scotland Laufanie The Lands the Near East, Lebanon, languedoc gaul Lanzesardin Eastern europe, Essedonen? Edessa? Odessa? Sardinien? Urfa, esessa, issedonen Germania, (Baden-Würtemberg?Lüneburger Heide Lendrie Laufanie Germania, Denmark, (Laufey)?, stockholm Britain, wales, Ireland, Dyfed Lesser Ireland Lebanon, , near eastMt lebanon Britain, Scotland/Wales/Ireland ( Outer Ireland Lebere Germania, litauen Leberiden-Inseln erwähnt; verwandt mit dem Lebermeer (vgl. IV.3.2.b.)?7 Oder bezeichnet es Lipari ( Africa, North Africa, Libya Lendrie Baden Würtemmberg, Mannheim Lesser Ireland Wales, dyfed, küste Lesser, Outer Ireland?) Südost wales Libya Near east Lis Lindesie lindsey Linnius Lindum? Britain,(Northumberland, Bamburgh or Yeavering., York ) 'Llys-yn-Nord' meaning Court in the North. Usually identified as modern Northumberland, one might suggest Bamburgh or Yeavering. However, considering the Grail Kings possible associations with the city, York might be a better alternative. Listenois Lioniel scotland Lis Lis, vornwall Lisonie Nahe Bulgaren? Lof Listenois Nahe corbridge, nothumberland Logres Llychlyn Germania, SKANDINAVIAß, fjords Gaul, Land, Lorraine, lothringen Loënoi Britain, Land, cornwall, looe Lothian Langobardia Lof Sorhaut Gaihom Garam Gorhan Gohorru Britain, Rheged ,, , scotland, Wales Lorgan Logres, La Lande Britain, england Belgica Prima Loherainne, Lorraine Lehoiranc Gaul, lothringen, soissons Lost Island Lancparten Lombardie, lombardy Gaul, Rome, Western Rome, Rugiland, germany Lorgan Ireland?, (Irland, Castleblayney? Bretagne? Kantabrien? Mide Leargan?) Lothian Lorraine Lost Island Ireland, (Galway Bay; Severn/North Wales, Gorre Liones Lost island Lost land Lothian Britain, Scotland,, Orkney, Carlisle, Pictland, and Lutis Germania, Land, Mecklenburg, Germany Lyonesse (or Lohenis), or the lord of Parmenie Britain, cornwall BritAIN; LYONESSE< Paramoor, Coirnwall Macedoine Ostrom, grece, Land, Macedonia Mona Land of maidens, maidenland, Meidelant Gaul, bretagne, oust PomitainIsle of maidens Maidenhead Malve Rom, italy Amalfi Rome, mediterranean, Land, insel poss. Majorca Man, Mana I Man, Ponmecainne/Pomitain,/ Pomytayn Britain, (Arran ? Man?) arros Many islands Britain, Caerlaverock, Scotland Britain, scotland, Loch lomond Maogre Mallorca? Gaul, river under le Pont de Voirre ? Mares France, morlaix Maroune, Valoune Britain, wales, Land, kingdom, MBals Marroc Africa, Land, Morocco Medarie Marsan , masauke reland, Land, kingdom, Lough Marrave Britain, Canguin Rock in Galloway , Caerlaverock Castle Near-East, Land, Media Media Marsh the blamoures castle Ostrom, bycanthine, asia, Land, Maeonia Marvelous land, miraculous land Britain, Canguin Rock in Galloway , Caerlaverock Castle Land of marvels, terre marveille, merlins isle galloway Merkanie Medarie and Belakun Gaul?, (Belgia? ) österreich, Villach & Medraz Media, Mede Medea NW Iran Melite Rome, mediterranean, Land, insel, Malta Merkanie Britain, (Mersey? Mercia?) Merlins island Britain, bardsey island Gaul, Mürztal Micenes Ostrom, grece, Land, Mycenae Island of the mighty, Merlins Isle Britain, scotland Colonsay, Bardsey? Ireland, Land, Irish kingdom, Mourne Mountains Milocrates’s island East europe, Insewl vor kroatien mirmidon Ostrom, Grece, Süden Thessaliens Mirrnetalle Mirns? Moravia Moine, maine Gaul, Le Maine, France Britain, scotland Land, Moray, Scotland Mon Marouac Britain, Rheged ,, , scotland, Wales ,, Ireland, Moreb Monmelitire Ireland, Land, Irish kingdom, Mullaghcleevaun ? Moreas Moorish Lands Afrika, Mauretania Moraine Britain, Scotland, (MORAY Murray, Murreve ) [[Moraine], Mureïf, Moraife Africa, Moray Moree Gaul, Morée Namur Moreiz Moray or the forest of Morrois , Terraguel , gaul, mores Britain, Mora; Morris Castley ; trevelgue, cornwall Morebattle, Gullane to be done Asia, Merw, turkmenistan mores Britain, Mersea Island Morïane, Moretaigne Land, Mauritania Nasseran Nameless Island , Island Without a Name Britain, spurn point? Germanie, dänemark, naverland Namur/Africa Africa, south of egypt? Belgien, Namur Osteuropa? Kärnten, Walachei Narjoclin Narica, kaspischer Raum? Narrow Borderlands Britain, north wales? Sw Mercia? Nasseran Netheravon Navers, tumane malehaut castle of the Sore Pucelle White Forest Bedegraine Malahaut Puis de Malohaut Guzilagne Piacenza Dyoflé clarence Nordwales logres northumberland between Ireland and Carmelide bowland forest pleasington devlin Nomadientesin netherlands rhinedelta Nomeret Neüstrie Gaul, neustrienLand, Normandy niderlant Germania, xanten niffelant Germania, Skandinavien, finnland Nomadjentesin Eastern Europe, (Hunnenreich?) Nomeret/Schores Ireland,(Cork) Nordien Germania, Norwegen? Gaul Land, Normandy Norgales, northgalis Bitain, Land, North Wales or Cumbria North Wales. More specifically, Gwynedd. Northern gaels? Gaul, northern gaul , poss. same as Norgales North Wales. More specifically, Gwynedd. Norgoise Britain, Land, kingdom, north wales(Galloway) Germania, würzburg Ice Lands Norholt norham Germania, denmark, jutland forest Britain, Cumberland , Cornwall, Nantes, Scottish Lowlands Land of Northmen Norhombe(r)lande, Hupelande, Nohombelande, Nohombellande, Nohomberlande, Noorbelande, Norhombellande, Norhunberlande, Noronbellande Britain, Northumberland? Britain, Land, Northumberland or Northumbria Northumberland Normandy , clermont? Normendie Norgales nortgalois North Germany Land of Northmen Germania, Scandza , Land, Norway Northway Northumbria Northwales, Britain, Wales, North Wales. More specifically, Gwynedd. Norun, norum Colchester? Norval northwell Norway, norvange, norwaege Gaul, Ile de oleron Nottingham [Nortigean, Notigehan] litiguen, Britain, nottinghamshire Britain, lincolnshire, orby Nour jente , Nourient Eastern europe Land, Neuri populi, lublin Orcades Nygramous perilous forest limos perilous chapel harpe castle dangerous grande disio spring Small Charity Abbey Spring of the Two Sycamores forbidden hill Britain Britain, Forest Perilous of Norgales or that of southeast Wales around Dame Lyonors' Castle Dangerous. Northeast wales, southwales, between gorre and logres, near manchester, harpurhey ingleborough castle high grantley northern pennines nolton abbey Orcades Oc©ident, Ocident Hispania, Land, the Occident, the West okzitanien Orcomenia Oleron France, isle d oleron Oriande orbellanda Ostrom, grece, Arkadien, orcus, hyrkanien, orciani, oxus Orcades Britain, Orkneys Britain, wales, Probably Ysfeilion, the Anglesey-bound sub-kingdom of Gwynedd in North Wales. It may derive from Yr Faes which became modern Llanfaes. The area was known as Ysfeilion after the founding monarch. Orcades, Orkney Rome, Ostrogoths Orcormenie Rome, Italy (orco River) outer shadows Oriande, orient Near east, Rome, Bycanthine,(Orient, Anatolien) Near east orkeise Osten, indien, arkadien, hyrkanien, orciani, oxus Orofaise North shropshire Ostrogoths Northeast italy Out Isles the Britain, Africa,Denmark,,, Ireland, the Isles, North Wales, South Wales , , Mount Snowdon Britain, Park, Merthyr Tydfil Outre-Ombre Outer humber pagon Gaul, Pagan lands, gaul payerne Britain, Lyonesse? Painime, paene Pennington? Pain? Parmenie Pamfatis Africa, Land, Pamphagi Parthia Pardiac Gaul, pardiac, brittany Patrigalt Park tericams hill Colne valley park parmenie Pelle Parmenie, Erminia, scotland Parmenie/ Sarmenie/Parmenie lohnois Britain, bernicia Britain, (Bernicia?Brynaich) Perilous Forest Parthia Near East, Near east, perserreich Persia Patrigalt Hispania, Spain,(Portugal) Payerne , Payarne Gaul, France, payerne, Gaul, swiss, bern; Bernicia? Bavaria? Rom, italy, Apulien (Pülle), Phila Pelle Britain /Ireland, (Pailis Graine?), cnock greine Peningue Peningues, Penning Britain, Scotland, (Carteloise Forest in southern Scotland ) Britain, wales, Penrhyn Bay Ostrom, Rome, bycantine, phrygien Phrygia Perilous Forest West yorkshire opennines Britain, pictland Persia Britain, scotland Pictland Phantom Isle, Geisterinsel, Rocabarraigh rockall Philê Gaul, Inselwelt um Marseille: „ab his Sturium, Phoenice, Phila, Lero et Lerina Pictavis Philêne Phrygia , Frige Eastern europe, Pictacon Gaul, Le puy, apulien Picts Gaul, Aquitanien plain, the flat land the plaigne planoie Eastern europe, Osten, Nahe graz & Bratislawa? Gaul, Gallia Narbonensis Plank the seeräuberstaaten Osteuropa, Magyaren? Ural? Gaul, Gaul, provence Pleyedunze gaul, Béarn Poitevins or Poitou, Poytwine (Poye?), paito Poitou Poland. Osten, ukraine, polanen; Bolland Belgien even more yet to do Recesse Pontiere , maganzha Red Island poye Gaul, Aquitaine , Poitou? Oder Picten? Le Puy? Apulien?)? Progetaneam Prhygien, pessinus Rheged provence Provinciam Rivigitas pyrenees, beearn bearn Berrien bretagne ranculat Eastern europe, Ostrom, armenien Britain, roche, cornwall Recesse Gaul,(Restrom? Racines?) Maastricht? Recess, Irland? Red Island Northwales, holyhead Red lands Ireland, kildare Rheged Britain, wales Britain, wales, Rozokarz Riviers , Ukerlant beaurepaire iseterre distant isles brandigan lalander pointurie limors guivrets castle rosche sabins r. sabins löver karonica bems-on-korcha dinasdaron poynzaclins penevric uckerby Britain, (Weald) (Northwales near Brobarz) Britain (Outer Hebrides? Isles of Scilly?), islay, aran bransford llandudno Gaul, reviers, lyme ireland Britain, (Outer Hebrides? Isles of Scilly?)estregorre; 'Germania, Dänemark, Bornholm? Britain,scotland, (Dumfries/Galloway) Britain, somerset?Dorset?Wiltshire? Gaul, (Schweiz Grisons? Niederbayern?) Rusland Rivigitas Gaul, noricum Land, Riphaeum jugum, Alps, Switzerland Gaul, (Gallia Transalpina); Rhipaean mts, Schweitzer Alpen Gaul, rodez Ruthena Rocedon rotherham Gaul, Risle normandy Roche lande Britain, rockhampton Ronnes], of galehaut] Britain, runcorn ros Probably Rhos, the sub-kingdom of Eastern Gwynedd in North Wales. Saxonia Rouse Ireland roscommon Rozokarz Britain, Ross-shire, scotland; Ross-on-Wye Sarras Russia Eastern europe, Osten, slowenien, ruse Germania? Eastern europe, Sweden; Rus, Fluss Ros Ukraine? Ruteni// Gaul, aveyron Savage Realm ryl Great ryle Schipelpjonte Saint Samson's Isle isles of scilly Scottish Borderlands salie Gaul, niederlande, salfranken, Salland Sansogna Germania, Saxon,(Saxony), Rheinmündung Sealand Sardin in the country of Angiez Britain, scotland, Angus, stracathro Semblidac Sarras Near East, sinai halbinsel Eastern europe, Ungarn nach Gradiška im Nordwesten Bosniens Satarchjonte Eastern europe, Land, Satarchae, Krim Halbinsel Savage Realm Britain, wales küste; Valley wildboarclouth Sicily Schipelpjonte Monte gibel, liparische inseln, Sizilien Rome, sicily Sclavenia Scottish Borderlands Britain, scotland ?; Middleton, Northumberland? Ayton, Scottish Borders? Wales, north Sorboreste Scottish Borderlands and the Isles Britain, Scotland, Sorelais Seland Nantes Celis Destregales Carnant Black Isles Seland,, or the Britain, Nantes,,,,, or the, Greater Orkney , Sealand, Flintshire Semblidac Germania? (Sami? Pruzzen? Sevilla? Bulgarien?) Sotofeititon serbia Eastern europe, Warsaw Island of servage Britain, Wales, South Wales. More specifically, Dyfed. st. catherines Surgales Sicily Rome, sizilien Munster Slavonia, esclavonie Eastern europe? Germania?(Finnland?Lappland? Mittlerw Wolga?) Sorboreste Germania?, (Saale?), leipzig Britain, Possibly the same as Sorestan. The name appears to originate as a corruption of Estanglorum, which is the Latin form of East Anglia (Norfolk, Suffolk & Essex). However, its literary description suggests that it was understood to be near the kingdom of Gorre (also known as Stranggore). It is probably East Gorre, representing the British kingdom of South Rheged (Lancashire & Cheshire). Sorelaism sorelois Surluse Britain, , Wirral Peninsula sorestan Britain, cheshire Sotofeititon Near east(libyschen Küste ?, Djerba, ? Küste der Kyrenaika ?) indien, indus Strangeland South Marches, Cornwall s.o. glastonbury Stiria South Wales Sugales gälisch-cornwall southern Ireland Irekland, munster Summerland Spane Hispania, spanien Spolit lyze south of Russia Britain, sussex st. samson the Little Island St samson, cornwall SLAND OF ST SANSON Strange land britain,mB (Northumberland, Bamburgh or Yeavering., York )region on the border of Gore. It seems to apply to Listeneise Syria Strangeland Terre Foraine Corbridge, near Styria Gaul, (Stiria ) suffolk Britain, suffolk Tartaria Summerland Britain, (Sumerset?) sorelois surluse Rome, italy, sussex sussex Terrandes Sweden, swethland stockholm Germania, scandza Syria, surie, surre bethsaida Near east, surrey Tanningues Srssex, southampton Gaul, Taninges tarmarke Rom, italy, Marken bzw. Marche an der italienischen Adriaküste, dänemark? Tartars Aornum Rome, mediterranean, Land, insel, Malta Ostrom, Rome,(Dobrudscha Tebeselîne Ostrom, grece, griechisch-böotische oder das ägyptische Theben terique Tericam Terickam Terrandes Gaul, Bretagne,(Andes, Aremorica?) Out Isles Terre de Labur Rom, italy, Terra di Lavoro in Campanien mit Capua thabronit Asia, Taprobane bzw. Sri Lanka; thessaly Britain, Humberland, , Humberland? the Valley thessaly Ostrom, Greece, Larissa Thiler, thile, thule, thyle Bahrein thule skandinavien Germania, Smøla Land, Thyle 22,11 uo. oder Tylos Indiae insula Germania, Thule, Island?Bahrein? Thiler Thilfr Germania, telemark thilfur thyle Britain, Midlands Plateau Britain, The Dumfries/Galloway) Gaul, gebiet um Déols Near degrevant/ Lands, Pennington Britain, Warwickshire , ayrshire Ireland, Gaul/ (Rheinfranken) Britain, Scotland, Germania, zwischen Rheged und Dänemark? Britain, (Skye? Mull?) Ynys Manaw, the Isle of Man. Sarras may be an alternative name, although this is usually represented as being in the Middle East. Britain, cheshire Italien, Tarquinia Britain, Magor Marsh? Nor Loch? Marshes in Dorchester County ? Britain, Scotland,, Orkney, Carlisle, Pictland, and Rome, Mittelmeer, seeräuberstaaten? Ostrom, Greece, larissa Tilones Ostrom, Rome, eastern romem, bycanthine, greece, Lefkada Land, Thilonides Tilones Tinodonte, Cynidunte Persian Saluki Tinodonte tiride Ostrom, grece, Tirida, thrakien Ostrom, Rome, Bycanthine, (Bozcaada ) Translapins Gaul, rome, italyLand, Transalpina Gallia translapins trazzia Ostrom, bycanthice, grece, Thrakien, tharsis/Tharsia? Tribalibot triballer Tribalibot Trogodjente Ostrom, grece India, (India? Thrakien?) Afrika, (Süden Libyens?Zentralsahara ?afrikanischen Küste des Roten Meeres ? Nubien?) Libyens , tubu, zentralsahara Trogodient Turkey Ostrom, Rome, Bycanthine, (Turpan) Turuk Turning isle Britain, Lundy Island in the Bristol Channel. Turning isle Tuscany, tuskane, toscane Rome, italy Rome, italy, toskana Rome, italy, Toskana Tuscia Tûse Toscana? Island of two brothers Cornwall, two brothers, east o downderry Britain, mewstone, wembury Tyle, tylos Near east, Bahrein? Ukerlant, riviers Germany, Uckermark Castleton, sheffield and even more work to do Ult, ulter Ireland, Ulster, ultima thulem, india ulterior, naher osten Ukerlant Umberland Britain, Northumberland? Umberland Unknown Land Britain, Symonds Yat Africa, Thibiuca Unknown Land valley the Venetia, Gwynned Britain, Wales, Venedotia Walachia Eastern europe, Moravia Eastern europe, Walachen, Wallonen? walgies Gallien, franbkreich, toulouse Wendland germania Winedia West Country. Britain, south western England West islands Britain, wales, inseln west. V Wales? West Wales Britain, Cornwall Cornubia White lake Britain, pilton White Lake White land, Blanche Land, Blankenland Britain, Gaul, brittany, Whitesand Bay White Land without a Name Island Britain, isl bef. creswell Britain, spurn point? Ynde, inde Near-east, india Inde ZaroasUr Near East, Persia, Land, Zaroastres, Khwarezm Zaroasur Zazamanc Africa,Aksum (Salamanca? Casa Mana Aetiopia?) Zazamanc zelande Germania, dänemark, seeland?britain, Lake District Ziebe Britain, (Lancashire?) seathwaithe Ziebe Zone Rom, Italien; schonen, südschweden Zóne Category:Lands